


A change of plans

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good old fashioned Taemin smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of plans

After a hard, grueling day at work all you wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with dinner, taemin and Netflix.  
Your plans all changed however the second you stepped into your apartment. You couldn’t hear a noise and it put you on edge. You placed your jacket, shoes and bag at the door and proceed forward, with slight caution. As soon as you reached to living room you  
were shocked. The lights had been dimmed and there was a simple note reading “bedroom, Y/N” I’m clear view.   
Assuming its one of your boyfriends silly pranks, you scoff before making your way to the bedroom. The sight that you seen was enough to make you drool. Taemin, your boyfriend, was lying on the bed, cock erect and hard. His face wore a grin like the devils and you knew you were under his spell immediately.  
“Y/N, I’ve missed you.” He spoke, standing up.   
“I’ve been lonely, so terribly lonely. You made daddy wait.” As he spoke he undressed you. Until you were as naked as he was.   
“Daddy’s been in for hours, waiting for you. All I’ve had is my memory of how good you make me feel.”   
“Taemim” you almost moaned as he slowly gropped your breasts.  
“You will address me property.”  
“Daddy” you moaned, watching him plant kisses all over your chest. He moved you to the bed and laid you down and began getting to work. He slowly moved down your body, kissing In a straight line until he reached your wet, sensitive area.  
“Y/N, youre so wet for daddy already. Don’t worry, let daddy please you.” He grined before dipping his head down and fast and furiously sucking and licking at your clitorus. You immediately moaned and threw your head back, letting the sudden pleasure wash all over you. He continued to lick and suck at you, noticing your moans getting louder, you inching closer to your orgasm.  
“Daddy…please” he obliged happily and began pounding into you with two fingers, making you cry out loud. You soon reached your orgasm and with a yell, you came all over his hand and face. He smirked at you before lapping it up.  
“Now Y/N, I’ve let you have your fun. Now its my time.” He pulled you to your knees and lead your mouth onto his large, thick cock. You knew exactly how to get taemim going and began bobbing your head immediately.  
“Yes, jagi, just like that” he moaned. He let you work for a while before he couldn’t help himself and began thrusting into your mouth. Before you knew it, he had you gripped by the hair and was relentlessly fucking your mouth, not stopping even when you would gag.   
“Y/N, you make daddy feel so good, so fucking good.” And with only a few more thrusts, he came hard and fast down your throat. Watching you swallow every last drop of his salty seed.  
“Jagi, you’re so good to daddy. I might just have to punish you for being too good…” He grabbed you up and practically threw your face into the mattress, leaving your ass in the air.  
“How many for daddy’s bad girl, hmm? 20? Count” he began before hitting you ass hard, making you cry out “one”  
Two  
Hit  
Three  
Hit  
Nineteen  
Hit  
Twenty  
Hit  
You collapsed forward, your ass painfully sore and you in a daze, so turned on and ready.  
“Good girl. Y/N, you take daddy’s punishment so well.” He kissed your neck and left visible hickeys all over your neck and chest and began repositioning you. He lay you down, on your back and tied your two wrists together above your head. You barely was able to say anything before he thrust his large member inside you, making you cry out.  
“Daddy! Fuck!” You panted, letting yourself get used to it.   
“Y/N, Im going to fuck you so hard and so fast you can only scream my name and you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. And if you can, tomorrow I will fuck you again and again until you can’t. Now, scream for Daddy.” Taemin spoke low before pulling out and hardly thrusting back in.  
The sound of skin slapping, taemim low growls and your moans were all that could be heard. He mercilessly continued to slam into you and you screamed out daddy every single time. As he noticed you reaching your orgasm, he grabbed your legs and lifted them over his shoulders, hitting your pleasure spot with every thrust.  
“Daddy…Im close..I’m so close daddy” you moaned.  
“Come for me, Y/N, come for daddy” he growled as he spilled his seed inside you and you reached your orgasm, squirting all over over him.  
After a few minutes of post sex haze, you kissed him before getting up and walking to take out your contacts.  
“Jagi?” He spoke.  
“You can still walk…” He grinned.


End file.
